


Teasing

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Communication, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Drop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Play, Rough Sex, Spicyhoney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Rus takes his teasing a little too far. Edge takes it more seriously than Rus had anticipated.Please read the tags! This work reads as non-con until the end, please be careful and take care yourselves if this is a trigger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been flirting around writing something like this for a while. If inspiration goes my way, this will be the first in a series of con non-con oneshots featuring different pairings.

Rus grinned lazily at the rougher skeleton, completely aware of but unfazed by his heavy breathing and dark crimson magic sparking at his fingertips. 

This was something of a tradition. Every movie night, Edge would come over seeking refuge from his murderous world. Rus teased him every time; teased about his choice of attire and wasn’t showing so much bone in Underfell an invitation of some kind? Fuck or kill, either one?

He teased about Edge’s rigid posture and uptight demeanor. Did he need a good fucking to let loose? Maybe getting dick in Underfell meant you were someone’s bitch, but here in ‘Swap it just meant you were down for a good time. 

Or maybe Edge needed to do to the dicking? Maybe nobody in Underfell wanted to be the Captain’s bitch, and who could blame them? The guy could be a tyrant when it came to how things were cleaned. 

“Will you... _ please _ ...stop talking? For two fucking seconds, just shut the fuck up?”

Even his voice was more tense than usual. 

“you just don’t wanna admit i’m right, huh? need a little sexin’ to loosen up?” Rus leaned into the counter a little more and slid his hand down his front to the button of his khakis. “you desperate enough to fuck anything yet?”

Edge’s eye lights dragged over his body almost tangibly, settling at his crotch for several seconds too long. It was nearly enough to make Rus think he might want to back off slightly. 

“Are you actually offering your services?”

Okay, yeah, time to back up and call it quits. He stood up straight and took a step back, away from Edge and the counter. “uh, what makes you think that?” 

Edge looked back up, and his eye lights were hungry in a way Rus had never seen before. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away; he didn’t want to admit he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. What had he done?

“Why  _ wouldn’t _ I think that? Week after week, I come here to have a nice, quiet evening amongst friends, and you shove your willingness in my face every time. I never thought you could actually mean it, though. Not until now.”

He reached down and shifted the front of his pants, adjusting the now obviously glowing erection. 

Rus swallowed. “uh, hey, listen...i think there might be some misunderstanding here.”

“What is there to misunderstand? You’ve made your advances quite clear, and now I’m reciprocating.” 

He took a step closer and Rus backed up again. He gasped as his back hit the wall. 

“listen, edge, i’m sorry if i pushed a little too hard—“

Edge chuckled softly and stepped up close, pinning Rus against the wall. “You haven’t. You’ve pushed just the right amount.”

“edge, please,” he whimpered, fear starting to worm through his soul. 

Edge’s eye lights flared and his hands went to Rus’ hips. “Say it again,” he demanded. 

Rus swallowed. “say what again?”

Edge leaned in, his hot breath ghosting across Rus’ face as his sharp teeth settled on the side of his skull. 

“Say ‘please’, Rus. Beg me.” His voice was low and rough, dark and demanding. 

“Please...please don’t do this.”

Rus’ sockets closed tightly as Edge pressed himself closer, his arousal shoved into the front of Rus’ crotch. 

“You want this. I know you do. The proof is in how you like to tease me.” He pulled back just enough to kiss Rus harshly, biting at his tongue and causing Rus to whimper at the sharp pain. 

“no, i really don’t,” Rus whimpered. “it was all a joke. a stupid joke i took too far. i’m sorry.”

Edge shook his head. “You’re famous for saying one thing and doing or wanting another. You knew how badly I need this, and now you’re just trying to tease me more, keep your lovely cunt from me a little longer. I’m sorry, Rus, but I can’t wait.”

He pulled back only far enough to grab at the front of Rus’ pants, undoing them harshly and shoving them down. Rus squawked in surprise, and Edge immediately covered his mouth with a large, hot hand. 

“You want your brother coming in here to see you like this?” He said harshly. 

Rus shook his head. 

“I didn’t think so. Don’t make a sound, and don’t even try to teleport unless you want to make this harder on yourself. Am I clear?”

Rus nodded that time, tears beginning to limn his sockets. He’d fooled around plenty in his time, and he’d surely thought about fucking Edge a time or two, but never like this. Never with his choice stripped from him as easily as his clothes. 

Edge’s fingers slipped between his femurs to play with the unformed magic swirling hot and wanting at his pelvis. Rus closed his sockets, embarrassed at his own body’s reaction to Edge’s rough touch. 

“Look at that. I knew you were bluffing, and this is all the proof I need. Now, be a good boy and give me a pussy.”

Swallowing his pride and thinking of the safety of the others in the living room blissfully unaware of what was going on, Rus did as he was told. He winced as Edge shoved a rough finger inside him, pumping and working him until he was slick. 

“Good boy,” Edge growled. He kissed Rus, forcing his mouth open with his tongue and taking what he wanted. 

He backed away then, shockingly quickly, and for a half a second Rus thought someone was coming in. This could be his salvation! He could get away!

It only took a second to realize that was not the case. Edge was only undoing his belt with frantic fingers. A quick glance at the door confirmed that Edge had locked it. Nobody would be coming to his rescue. 

“Turn around,” Edge commanded. 

With a heavy soul, he did. “please don’t do this,” he begged in a whisper. “please, edge. I know this isn’t really you. you don’t want to hurt me.”

Edge shoved himself close to Rus, a hand loose around his throat holding him still as he whispered into his skull. 

“You’re right. I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll make you feel so good you’ll be begging me for more.”

He pushed him down then, bent over the counter with his coccyx out. He felt Edge’s erection against his femur and hated himself as a shot of anticipation raced through his soul down to his cunt. 

“no...please…i don’t want this.”

“Your body tells me otherwise.” He lined up his cock and pressed gently, not enough to slip inside. “I can feel how wet you are. How your body wants me inside. Your mouth lies all the fucking time, Rus.” He pushed in finally, grunting. 

Rus whimpered and grabbed at what he could, a towel laying next to his face, his grip nearly enough to rip it as he struggled with the instinct to teleport away from this. He cried as Edge fucked him, cried as his body betrayed him, becoming wetter with pleasure he didn’t want. 

“Fuck, yes” Edge growled, moving a little rougher. “Your pussy is so good, Rus. So wet for me.”

Rus hated himself as he felt the first real pulses of pleasure rock through him, Edge’s cock pounding deep within him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Edge whined, leaning over Rus to press him harder against the counter. “I felt that. I felt your cunt begging for more. You want to cum, don’t you? You want to cum all over my cock. Say it.”

Rus shook his head, unwilling to give Edge that much. He’d already taken everything else. 

“Say it, Rus,” he demanded, his voice going cold as he shoved his cock into Rus harder than before. “Say you want me to make you cum.”

Again, he shook his head. He couldn’t allow his body to betray him like that. 

Edge laughed darkly, breathlessly. “That doesn’t matter. You’ll cum regardless.”

He reached down and began to rub Rus’ clit in time with his thrusts. Rus nearly began to panic as pleasure shot through him. 

“oh…” he froze. He meant to say no. Instead, he’d moaned with as much wanton pleasure as Edge seemed to think he was feeling. “please…” 

“Please what, Rus? Say it.”

He continued circling his clit as he bucked into him, both the feel of his cock deep inside him and his fingers expertly working him pushed him through some threshold he hadn’t known was there. 

“i want to cum,” he heard himself say. “on your cock.”

Edge growled and fucked him harder, all of his focus now on dragging an orgasm out of Rus. 

It built up inside him almost as reluctantly as he’d felt at first, but now all he wanted was that release. He started shoving his hips back into Edge’s thrusts, whining into the towel he still gripped in his hands. 

“There it is,” Edge growled. 

Rus felt it coiling faster, building rapidly until it finally sprang free. His body tensed and he rocked against Edge, crying out in pure ecstasy as Edge joined him, spilling his release in short bursts of warmth inside him. 

They both took a moment to relax. Edge planted kiss after kiss against Rus’ skull and spoke words of love and adoration. 

“How was that?” He asked, nuzzling his face against the back of Rus’ cervical vertebrae. 

Rus nodded, still utterly breathless. “that was amazing.”  

“Was I rough enough?”

Rus stood up and turned in Edge’s embrace.  He gave him a deep kiss as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“you were perfect. thank you, edge. thank you so much.”

Edge sighed in relief and kissed him back. He’d been nervous about giving his boyfriend what he wanted, nervous that he couldn’t treat Rus as roughly as he wanted, but in the end it seemed to be okay. 

“Did I hurt you at all?”

Rus shook his head. “no. it was amazing. just how i always imagined it.”

Edge may have preened at that. “Let’s get you into a bath, shall we? And then maybe we can snuggle on the couch and watch some Netflix?”

Rus nodded gratefully. As amazing as Edge was, he was still feeling a little vulnerable. 

Edge took his hand and led him up the stairs to the bathroom. He carefully tended to Rus’ body, cleaning away all evidence of their rough play and soothing his soul with words of love and comfort. Afterward, he carried Rus to their bedroom and let him pick out some comfortable clothes. 

Edge changed back into his regular clothing, hanging his old uniform back in the back of the closet where it belonged. He took a moment to be thankful that he hadn’t gotten rid of it; having it had surely given Rus a more authentic experience. 

As soon as they were dressed, Edge took Rus’ hand again and led the way down to the living room where he got Rus snuggled into some blankets before going to make some hot chocolate.

He snuggled in next to Rus and pulled him into his arms before leaning forward to get his mug from the coffee table. 

“Any shows you have in mind?” Edge asked. 

Rus took a thoughtful sip before looking at Edge. “actually, i think i’d rather talk about what we did. is that okay?”

Edge nodded without hesitation. “Of course.”

Rus nodded. “were you comfortable with everything we did?”

“Yes. It was a little tougher than I thought it would be, continuing after you asked to stop. But, I know you remember the safe word and would have used it if you needed to.”

“yeah. you made me say it twice before we even started. i actually appreciate that, babe. it reminds me that you’re serious about wanting me to be safe and happy. and i am.” He snuggled a little closer to Edge and kissed his shoulder. “i love you.”

Edge kissed his skull. “I love you too, Rus.”


	2. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge isn’t sure what’s wrong, but clearly something’s not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to give a special thanks to Alicedragons for this idea. I honestly don’t know if I’d have ever approached a subject like this, but your comment gave me some serious inspiration. So thank you!
> 
> I had heard of sub drop before many times, but dom drop or top drop was unfamiliar to me. I did a bit of research and read some accounts of those who have gone through it and the best ways to handle it. Still, if anyone finds that I’ve not given it justice, please let me know how I may have handled the situation better.

Rus watched Edge carefully, waiting for the right moment to talk to him. He’d been acting strange all day, and Rus had been trying to figure him out. 

It had started that morning at breakfast. He’d made Rus pancakes with eggs and sausage and a glass of milk, but when he finally sat down to eat his own breakfast, he only took a few bites before he declared he wasn’t hungry and left the room. 

Edge almost never left the table before Rus was done eating if he could help it. If he finished eating first, which was all the time, he’d look at the paper and make a plan of action for the next day or week or whatever needed prioritizing. 

Sure, there were mornings when things needed to be done or times he’d have to go in to work early, but this was a Sunday and Rus knew for a fact Edge didn’t have anything else to do. At least, nothing he’d deem more important than Rus. 

After the strangeness of breakfast came the even weirder events of gardening. Rus had taken to helping Edge with some of the tending, watering a few things and other tasks he couldn’t mess up if he tried. 

Edge was normally all over the yard, pulling weeds and checking each vegetable or herb carefully for any signs of infestation or sickness. He would spend hours on his garden, talking to the flowers and generally enjoying every moment in the sun. 

Today, he’d been out for all of a half an hour before he got frustrated by something, Rus couldn’t even guess what, and kicked his watering can hard enough to send it flying across the yard. Before Rus could ask what was wrong, Edge had stomped inside and slammed the door. 

Lunch was another conundrum. Edge made Rus a sandwich that was more a work of art, toasted bread with plenty of seasoned mayo, a mound of turkey, tomatoes, lettuce, and sliced avocado. His own lunch was a half a sandwich, bread untoasted with the bare minimum of turkey and cheese. Rus wasn’t even sure he’d put any dressing on the thing. 

His excuse? He wasn’t that hungry. 

Rus called bullshit. Edge had high HP and was always on the go, always moving and doing, and as a result, always hungry if he didn’t get his three square meals a day with maybe a snack in between. 

And so Rus started paying more attention to his baby. Something was going on, and if Edge didn’t want to talk about it, then he’d have to put on his Sherlock hat and deduce some shit. 

* * *

Edge could feel Rus’ eyes on him. He was working on some paperwork that needed to be done for a big meeting the next morning, and Edge was determined to keep focus this time. 

He was having a hell of a day. That morning at breakfast he was only able to eat a little before he started to feel nauseous. He didn’t push it, knowing full well what would happen if he did. He couldn’t focus on anything and his temper was shorter than usual.  

His thoughts kept circling around his and Rus’ play the day before. When he’d…

No, he hadn’t raped Rus. It was role play. Rus had wanted it. 

But wasn’t that something all rapists said? That their victim was asking for it? 

And what the fuck did it say about him that he had  _ enjoyed _ the way Rus had squirmed?  The way he’d begged?

He noticed then that his hands were shaking. He looked at his papers and fought a wave of hot irritation that he’d messed up. He’d written the wrong thing in the wrong box. Again. 

He sighed and dropped his pen. It rolled right off the desk and landed with a light clink on the floor. Frustrated beyond belief, Edge pushed his chair back and stood up, leaving the pen and the paperwork behind as he stalked into the kitchen to make dinner. Rus was probably hungry. 

But what was he going to make? Everything he thought of left him feeling more nauseated and he just couldn’t fucking think. 

In this very kitchen the day before, he’d raped his boyfriend. And he’d liked it. 

The door opened, and Edge couldn’t move. 

“edge?” Rus’ voice was soft and soothing. 

Edge felt the first tear mark its way down his cheekbone, followed closely by the second. 

“edge, baby, what’s wrong?”

He’d asked that three times today, and Edge could never make himself say the words. As horrible as he felt about what he’d done, he couldn’t allow himself to hurt Rus any more by making him think he hadn’t enjoyed himself. 

But wasn’t that what this was? He’d raped Rus and liked it. 

He flinched as Rus touched his arm gently. Rus didn’t back away, only stepped in front of him and lightly kissed his jaw before wiping away his tears.

“I know you’re not okay. is this about yesterday?”

Edge closed his eyes, another tear slipping loose. Rus had asked him to play, had set up the rules and made the safe word and had done everything he could to make sure they both had a good time. So why was this so hard?

He just nodded, unable to speak. 

Rus pulled him in gently, hugging him lightly. “it’s okay, baby. it’s okay to feel like this. do you know what’s going on?”

Edge shook his head. He knew he felt guilty as fuck for hurting his love, even if he’d asked for it. 

“it’s called dom drop, or top drop. you’re probably feeling all kinds of conflicting things about yesterday, and that’s okay.” Rus pulled back enough to kiss his mouth. He could only barely kiss back. “tell me what you need. do you want to go talk? maybe take a hot bath together? I could read to you for a while?”

Edge finally wrapped his arms around Rus and pulled him in as carefully as he could. “I don’t know.”

Rus nodded. “that’s okay, too. hey, we still have some leftovers from last night. why don’t you let me heat ‘em up and we’ll watch a movie or something while we eat?”

“I’m not hungry.”

Rus sighed. “you need to eat, babe.”

“I’m...I feel nauseous. I don’t know if I  _ can _ eat.” He shook his head and hugged Rus a little tighter. “You’re probably hungry, though. Let me make you—“

“babe,” Rus interrupted. “i know you want to take care of me, and i love that about you. but right now i wanna take care of you. you need some tlc, too.”

Edge gave in easily, nodding as he stepped back. He watched Rus move about the kitchen, heating things up in the microwave rather than on the stove as he would have done. It didn’t matter. Hot was hot, and soon enough Rus had two plates of food ready to go. 

Edge helped carry them and the drinks to the coffee table. He tried to eat as Rus picked a movie, but none of it tasted right. It conflicted with his already agitated magic, making him feel more uneasy than he had to begin with. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted, pushing a mix of peas and corn around on his plate. 

Rus looked over to him. “for what, babe?”

He sighed and pushed his plate away. He took Rus’ from his lap and ignored his little whimper as he set it down before he pulled Rus over onto his lap. He held him tightly, nuzzling his nasal aperture along Rus’ jawline. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you yesterday.”

He could feel Rus shaking his head. “baby, you didn’t hurt me.”

Something in him bristled. “I raped you!” he shouted. He winced and tried to push Rus away, get up and leave so he couldn’t hurt him again.  

“yeah, and i asked you to!” He refused to be pushed back, only squirmed in Edge’s lap, turning enough to be face-to-face. “edge, i need you to listen to me, okay? i  _ asked _ you to rape me. i asked you to do that because it’s been a fantasy of mine since we got to the surface. i don’t know why i wanted that, but i did and you gave it to me because you love me so much. you would never hurt me. i know that down to the deepest depths of my soul. i never once questioned it. i know that if i had used the safe word you would have stopped in an instant. but i didn’t need to use it because you did everything perfectly.”

Edge swallowed and nodded. “But…” he ducked his head, resting his forehead on Rus’ shoulder. “But I liked it.”

Rus cooed and hugged him, gently rubbing his back. “and i’m so glad you did. baby, i know what you liked about yesterday, and it wasn’t the fact that you were able to rape me in a semi-real fantasy.”

Edge looked up then. “Then what did I like about it?” He was desperate for the answer; he needed to know he wouldn’t ever hurt Rus. 

“you liked giving me something only you could ever give me. you liked joining me in a fantasy i’ve never told anyone else about. do you remember how nervous i was when i first brought it up?”

Edge nodded. 

“i was so scared you would think i was crazy or that it would turn you off so completely you’d stop loving me. but it didn’t and you didn’t. you liked it because you love me and you would never, ever hurt me.”

Edge caught him up in a tight embrace, squeezing as gently as he could in that moment. “I love you so much, Rus. So much.”

Rus hugged him back just as fiercely. “i know, edge. i know, and i love you too.”

They held each other, gently stroking each other’s backs and murmuring words of love until the credits began to roll for the movie they’d been ignoring. 

“hey, babe?” Rus asked softly. 

Edge hummed. He was starting to feel a little better. Not exactly stable, not yet, but better. 

“i’m hungry.”

He smiled and nodded before giving him a deep kiss. He pulled away and let Rus climb off of him back to his seat. He then stood up and gathered both plates. 

“hey! i was gonna eat that!”

Edge scoffed. “It’s been sitting out now for two hours. Let me make you something fresh. 

He heard Rus follow him into the kitchen. “can i help?”

He gave his boyfriend a side-eye. “Only if you actually help.”

Rus held up his hands. “hey, i’m starving here. any shenanigans will not be started by me.”

After a moment to judge the truth of those words, Edge decided he was trustworthy enough. He nodded and began instructing Rus on how to help him make dinner. 


End file.
